


Thoughts of a King

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Dark, Epistolary, Explicit Language, Gen, Obsession, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozymandias records his thoughts for the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forevernew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Forevernew).



> A fandom stocking for Foevernew! I know you prefer slash to gen, but this ended up being more of an obsession than a relationship. I hope you like it anyway! :D

Ozymandias

Journal Entry: 09.04.1970  
I've known for years that he was different. I may have come across as flustered at our first official meeting, but anyone who thinks that I hadn't already researched the Comedian extensively doesn't know me very well. Not that I really needed the research to realize it… you could see it in his eyes.

Where Night Owl was optimistic, and Rorschach broken, and the girl naive… the comedian was truly _jaded_. He knew exactly how screwed up humanity was - he saw the same things I did - and he knew our eventual fate.

Cannibalism.

Self destruction.

Even before the media came up with that ridiculous doomsday clock, we've known how close mankind has been. I still only suspected that he was watching us and reporting to the president, but that didn't matter. I would not be overseen by a president forever. I had plans - I had goals - and the Watchmen were my best chance at success. I would ally myself with Manhattan - he was clearly destined to be the vehicle of my domination - but the Comedian… he and I could do great things together.

=WMW=

Journal Entry 06.25.1976  
I approached the Comedian outside after the group meeting for the first time. In all my time researching him, it never occurred to me that he might have done the same. It was a small slip up, but it demonstrated just why Blake could be so dangerous for my plans.

Then again, maybe he hadn't researched my past - maybe it was simply his brilliant insight. The very instinct I wished to use being used against me, if even in a small part. But he was prepared. He cut down my smooth opening line with a harsh

"I see the way you watch him, you know."

"What?"

"At first I thought it was lust, you know, just like when the little Specter's looking at him."

The wheels finally clicked into place for me. "You think that _I -_ that Dr _Manhattan and I?"_

"I did. But today I figured it out. It isn't lust - its _possession._ You look at the Doc like he's an object that only you can control."

His accusation was a little too close to the truth for my comfort, but I pride myself on my strait face.

"And I gotta admit that I was a little relieved, you know?" he continued. "'Cause that made it really likely that the looks you've been giving me when you think I'm not looking… well they probably aren't lustful either." He paused thoughtfully, but then thankfully he continued before I could think of an appropriate response. "Not that I could really blame you for that. You wouldn't be the first Mask to fall for me."

I had my suspicions on that score, but now was not the time to voice them. "I can assure you that I am not lusting after you, Mr. Blake."

He pulled his cigar out of his mouth and stabbed it in my direction. "No, you don't want to fuck me. You just want to _control_ me! No one controls me, you got it? Least of all a little prick like you, Ozy!"

He was the angriest he'd ever been with me, but I refused to rise to his bait. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Blake, but I think too many years of butting heads with your superiors must have bruised your brain." It was a desperate thrust, and we both knew it, but I could not admit how good his instincts were.

 

I want those instincts at my fingertips, but now I have to walk the fine line of keeping my true intentions from him. Manhattan may be able to kill with a thought, but Blake is the one who can topple my empire before it has even risen. The Comedian will either be my greatest ally or my greatest foe… I don't know which, yet but I have faith.

I am Ramses.

I am Ozymandias.

I cannot fail.

=WMW=

Journal Entry 03.14.1981  
I thought he was just Nixon's spy among us, but he is so much more. Breathtaking in its obviousness, but I'm sure I'm the only one to ever properly put the pieces together. On second thought, Manhattan might know and just not care. But I'd rather think that he doesn't know. Someday, one of our secrets will come out, and I'm rather excited to discover which.

And which way the others will go.

=WMW=

Journal Entry October 12, 1985  
He suspects me even more now, thanks to that fool Daniel. I can't risk it - if the Comedian took his newest suspicion to Nixon, or worse - Manhattan…

He could ruin everything.

I hate that it must end this way, but I must confront him now - tonight - before he can speak to anyone else. This fight will, more than any other plan, decide the fate of the world. Tonight my empire will either crumble or become twice as strong. If I can beat him - if my years of work are enough…

Tonight, Eddie Blake must die.


End file.
